


Between the Lion and Wolf.

by SerraxAvenger



Series: Between The Wolf and Lion [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cutesy, Dalish Lore, F/M, Fade Dreaming, Feel-good, Fluff, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Romance, Sexy Times, The Fade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerraxAvenger/pseuds/SerraxAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do they call you that?<br/>Lavellan and Solas were in love until they met in Crestwood and he tried to remove her Vallaslin<br/>Cullen doesn't understand the nuances of Dalish culture.<br/>After returning from the temple of Mythal he has questions.<br/>Hopefully his inquisitor can answer them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations and Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this as my first fic, I can be a poor writer and I'm trying, give me that.  
> if you can be cool please read on.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is distracted and wants to get some rest and spend a moment with The Inquisitor.  
> However, there is much to do as the preparations are made to deal with the Corypheus.

 

***Cullen is standing in the lower area of the courtyard, near his former makeshift desk addressing the soldiers in the area he turns to a young portly soldier and steals a glance at the Inquisitor's bed chamber**

 

He could see her, she was a tiny figure on the balcony of her holdings at the top of the tower. It was strange seeing her there, she seldom went to her room. But he watched as her petite elven form seemed to float across her balcony.

He'd never seen such a beautiful woman, but there she was. in living form. breathing and alive. "How can one man be so lucky?" he thought to himself.

He grinned his crooked smirk and breathed an enamored sigh.

"COMMANDER!" a voice rings out breaking his focus

 

"Commander, the report you requested" spoke a homely elf "Thank you recruit, now return to Lady Montilyet "

"At once commander" replied the young elf bringing her fist to her chest and bounding away.

Cullen rubbed his eyes, with one hand the clipboard clutched in the other.

He could scarcely remember when he'd last gotten a full night's rest.

Between his nights with Ir'Fenlath, the never ending work flow, and his withdrawal symptoms he'd need to sleep the sleep of the dead to feel human again.

"To Work" He said to himself as he straightened up.

His armor was heavy and coat seemed to weigh more today. Rubbing the back of his neck he headed up the long stairway that leads to the upper courtyard and then into Skyhold proper.

Before entering the doorway he looked up once more this time he could see his beautiful Lavellan but she was not alone.

Standing next to her an arm's length away was Solas. It was obviously him, no one stands that straight and he could see the shine of his bald head from there.

His brow furrowed as he saw them walk deeper into her room. He had not forgotten their relationship.

He was glad she had ended it, because it meant he was the one to have her. Nevertheless he couldn't help feeling a sick pang of jealousy in his stomach.

Shaking the feeling off he ventured inside, "Another war table meeting" he thought "This should take my mind off things."

 

****  ****  ****  ****  ****  ****  ****

After several hours working at the War Table the sky grew dark and the only light was from the flickering fires in the main room of the castle or torches scattered about the keep.

Cullen was tired and wrought with guilt from feeling jealousy earlier. He'd have to do something nice reckoned as he had felt he'd wronged the woman he loved.

That and plotting troop movements across from her wasn't easy while he carried this stone of guilt in his heart.

Walking down the hallway past Josie, the soft but persistent scratch of dutiful quill work emanated from her desk. "Does that woman ever sleep?" he thought to himself as he passed her.

Noticing that her desk was bare of any flowering or foliage he realized that she took the betrayal of Thom Rainier harder than he thought.

he turned his gaze away before she could notice his awkward staring.

"Anything I can help you with Commander?" she said with her delicate Antivan accent making the words sound as though they were made of lace and gold filigree.

"Not at Present, but I will alert you if that should change" Cullen replied in his business as usual tone.

"Then I shall take my leave" she replied tapping some papers into a neat pile before finally setting them down. and placing a stone weight upon them.

"Good night Commander" she almost whispered as she passed him

Turning around before she left the room she looked at him with a sort of caring gaze that he had seen from Mia in the past.

"And do get some rest, we all could use it for the battle ahead"

She took one last look at her desk her gaze sinking a bit. Cullen averted his eyes pretending not to notice.

Smiling one last good night to Cullen she turned and left. the groan of wood and a soft click of the nearly hidden door to the right punctuating her departure.

She was right though in a few short days they'd be fighting this Corypheus madman,the Elder One. Sleep then would be hard to come by.

Making his way across the main chamber of the keep he could hear laughter and talking. Vivienne and her Knight Enchanter friend discussing various magical curiosities.

Varric was sat at the table before the fireplace writing some fantastic adventure no doubt. Cullen furrowed his brow and wondered how Varric could possibly delight in writing adventures after being in the thick of one himself.

Varric laughed loudly without looking up joked "see that look curly, you're going to brood yourself into oblivion, lighten up!" "Good to see you too Varric" Cullen said though a smile.

"Cards later?" Varric joked Cullen growled and walked away the sound of Varric's laughter was cut short by the closing door.

"bastard dwarf" cullen muttered.

 

It didn't take but a moment for the Commander to realize where he now stood.

Dorians laugh rang the rotunda like a cheerful bell, and the caw of Leliana's ravens echoed off of every surface.

As he headed down the short hallway the red eyed fresco depicting the battle in future Redcliffe came into view.

As did Solas' desk and then the man himself. He needed to be able to do this just be able to...

"Commander" his voice was smooth yet calculated Solas was the kind of man that wasted no words.

"Commander, it's good to see you" Solas said finishing his greeting.

He was a quiet man with old eyes, he always had the appearance of someone not looking at you but through you.

it was unsettling.

"I'm am in need of some rest Solas, might we continue this another time?

"Apologies Commander, I do not wish to distract you. But when you have a moment there is a matter I'd like to discuss with you"

"Of course Solas. If you need me you know where I'll be"

And with that Cullen made the final way to his office and up the ladder to his bed.

  
He'd hoped to climb the ladder and see his bed wasn't unoccupied.

He'd hoped to see her there breathing her delicate breaths of sleep.

  
But she wasn't, the price for falling in love with the woman who'd save the world were an empty bed and a heart full of worry.

He looked up at the stars and the moonlight from the holes in the ceiling.

"Out saving the world darling?" smiling to himself he closed his eyes taking a deep breath he whispered

"Maker guide her and bring her back to me"

"Blessed are the peace keepers, the champions of the just...."

He undressed and went to bed. "Maybe tomorrow will see her back."

Laying on his back he looked again through the cracks in the ceiling and saw the stars above him.  
closing his his eyes, and allowing sleep to overcome him.  
  


 

****  ****  ****  ****  ****  ****  ****  ****  ****  ****  ****  ****

  



	2. A Moment's Peace Amidst War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen Awakes to a surprise and could not be happier  
> 

  
  
The sun was hardly a sliver above the Frostbacks as 4 horses made the journey across the bridge into Skyhold  
They'd been gone 3 days, out to the Frostback Basin to collect information on the Jaws of Hakkon.   
With new allies and having stopped the Hakkonites they were going to rest before the final battle with Corypheus.    
  
As she sat atop her horse riding up the long bridge she looked up at the tower where he was undoubtedly still asleep in a little loft above his office.  
She smiled to herself thinking of his bare chest covered only by the silken sheets.  
Smiling she imagined the rises and falls of his deep sleep and what he must be muttering.  
She caught herself letting out an audible giggle and straightened up.  
"Look at her" Sera quipped "Got stars in her eyes already for her ser Cully wully"   
Blackwall laughed and Solas exhaled sharply.   
"I do" Spoke our lady Inquisitor in her very pleasant Free Marches accent.   
They rode in and stabled their horses and everyone returned to their respective appointments.   
Except for Lady Inquisitor Lavellan, she made her way up a long ladder as silently as her elvhen feet could carry her.  
she undressed to her small clothes and crawled into bed with her commander being very careful not to wake him.  
"Maker's breath woman" he said in a sleepy and almost incoherent voice. She looked at him quickly making sure she'd not woken him.  
She had not he was infact sound asleep settling in and making herself comfortable in the crook of his shoulder she prepared herself for the show.   
"You have to dodge...Move..Let me show you..." smiling she leaned into his ear and whispered "But what if I just smear honey everywhere?"  
"Honey? that would just please them...ants like honey" he muttered tricking him into speaking nonsense in his sleep was Our Lady Inquisitor's favorite pass time as of late.   
Though she had yet to inform Cullen of this.   
  
Leaning up she puffed a small breath of air into his ear disturbing his sleep just a bit and once more more till he began to stir.  
Smiling slightly she leaned back as he awoke. His eyes opened slowly then blinking he began to look around.  
Then his eyes fell on her, the look of slight shock arose on his face as he reached for her grabbing her and pulling her in he kissed her forcibly.  
She swooned over the feeling of his strength as she yielded to his embrace, falling into his kiss she grabbed back just as desperately.  
As they lay there in the early morning light kissing and petting he rolled on top of her without parting their lips.   
She felt the slight pressure of his form as he made instinctual movements grinding and gasping short pants.   
The lacing on his smalls grew taut as his manhood swelled, she nipped at the nape of his neck and licked the spot she had just bitten.  
Wrapping a slender leg around his firm thigh she opened herself to him, Pushing aside the seam covering her slit he entered her.   
As he pressed himself into her she let out the faintest gasp which grew into a light moan.  
  
He slid a hand up her blouse to cup a single firm breast and played with her nipple between his index finger and thumb until he couldn't resist and had to taste her.   
Rearing up he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to sitting on top of him while pulling off her blouse in one swift motion.   
Taking her breast into his mouth Our Lady Inquisitor quivered and ran her fingers through his tangle of messy golden curls.  
Every movement between them was swift and rhythmic. Her short cries bounced off the walls served only to invigorate her commander.  
after a moment he laid her back down and kissed her neck. Leaning close he began to whisper his thoughts thrusting deeply between each;   
"I've missed you",  
"your smell" ,  
"Your touch",  
"Your Body",  
She could feel him swell in her, growing harder as he punctuated each thought.  
"I'm close" he whispered smirking she looked him in the eye "earn it" she replied with an impish grin.  
"To Work?" he replied through his own.  
  
They grey morning light had grown into the golden rays of early afternoon around them as they lay naked in each other's arms.   
she rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her fingertips and traced the outside of her wrist with his lips.  
breathing in her scent with closed eyes Cullen finally managed to speak "I'm glad you've returned, how I have missed you."  
"The night you left I prayed to the Maker to bring you back to me. I must admit I am more than a little hurt that you did not bid me farewell.  
What if you had been hurt... I... I could not stand the thought of that happening and not having been able to say goodbye."  
touching the side of her face and resting his thumb on her chin he looked up at her with sad eyes and pleaded with her.  
"Please my love, never do that to me again."   
The Lady Inquisitor felt a pang of guilt and regret. She hadn't realized till they were already on the road that she'd not bid him farewell.  
But she smiled and kissed him softly and agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for finishing, please leave a comment to tell me if you liked it.  
> I could use the input!


End file.
